Frozen Melody
by Esax12x
Summary: He can feel himself slipping away-there is nothing left of him. Why can't these thoughts just leave him alone? Why do they insist upon eating away at him? - Jack sacrifices himself for his friends. Pitch takes everything away from him: emotions, family, and virginity. He's just an empty shell. JackRabbit


_**Okay everyone! First story here, so it makes me quite happy that you decided to read it! **_

_**Making insanely long chapters, like some absolutely AMAZING writers on here, really isn't my strong point, so making this over 2,000 words is seriously a victory.**_

_**I realize that this idea has all ready been used multiple times, but I swear mine won't be the same! Yes, Pitch kidnaps Jack, hurts Jack, Guardians save him, blah blah blah. You probably think this is going to be a waste of time, but give it a chance women/men! **_

_**Also, this is a JackRabbit based story, so if that bothers you in any way, you don't have to read it. **_

_**This is rated M for a reason, but I want to say that I'm not very good at writing intimate scenes, so the idea is more… jumped around on. If that makes any sense. You'll figure it out eventually.**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Cold, yellow eyes stared at him, telling Jack exactly what he wanted. The others caught on a swell and immediately started struggling against the Nightmares holding them captive—but their efforts were pointless. Pitch had taken all their power and energy—how, they didn't know—and they could do nothing for their friend.

Jack's mouth opened slightly to give the boogie Man his decision, but was cut off by Bunndymund—"Frostbite, don' yah' dare! I don' bloody care wha' he does tah' us, jus' get outtah' here!"

The winter spirit stared at the Pooka with a pain-filled expression and shook his head, "No, it's my fault you guys are in this position. I didn't get her fast enough to help you—This is all my fault… All _my _fault."

Pitch smirked from his place in front of Jack—this was going exactly as he hoped it would. Jack's guilty conscious wasn't helping the poor boy in this predicament, it was helping _him._ The Nightmare King grinned wider and said, "Do we have a deal, Jack?"

Jack shivered when Pitch said his name, but nodded nonetheless. He was about to take a step towards the man when Pitch held out his hand.

"The staff, Jack."

Blue eyes wandered down to his only weapon and back up to Pitch. He gave a curt nod and took a deep breath before handing it to him. Pitch grabbed the staff before Jack could change his mind. The boy was powerless now without it and he now had an even larger advantage over him.

Pitch smiled a Jack, allowing a small spark of hope to fill his innocent eyes, before bringing it hard down on his leg—breaking it in half once again.

Jack's breath caught in his throat and he visibly flinched, but begged his legs to keep him standing. He would stand his ground and try to remain strong. His staff was wordlessly chucked down to the other four Guardians. Their eyes were wide and Bunnymund looked past the point of wanting to bite Pitch's head off.

A deep-throated laugh echoed through the area they resided in—filling everyone's hearts with dread. Jack hung his head; defeated. He didn't hear Pitch move behind him and before he could react an unforgiving arm made its way around his waist. It pulled him backwards into an even less-forgiving body. Pitch leaned down to the small sprite's ear and whispered, "We're going to have so much fun together Jack."

Jack couldn't hide his fear any longer. His body started shaking uncontrollably and the sound of Bunny's protests and Toothiana's wails were washed out. A Nightmare appeared before the and Pitch pulled Jack onto it wilt him, making sure to keep their bodies close; _too _close.

A single tear made its way down Jack's face and he glanced once more at his friends—his family.

_I love you all._

* * *

Once Jack and Pitch had disappeared, the Nightmares holding the other four Guardians released tem and vanished as well. All of them immediately fell to their knees. Tooth's cries were louder than before and the others knew it was pointless to try and comfort her—all of them felt the same.

Bunny stood up shakily and clenched his fists. Pitch had taken Jack away from them—from _him._ The boy had sacrificed himself and they were unable to do anything about it.

Tears began to glaze his green eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He had to be strong for them, for Jack, for himself.

How had this even happened?

Bunny closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control. So much had gone wrong in such a short amount of time—but there were so many ways the entire problem could have been avoided.

How could they let this happen?

He had a horrible feeling about the situation from the beginning, but he decided not to voice his feelings. When they had first figured out Pitch was back (_How _so they still didn't know) it was like someone was repeatedly trying to pull him back—shouting in his ear that something wasn't write. He should have listened.

How could _he _let this happen?

Bunny opened his eyes to a large hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he met worried sapphires gazing back at him. North wore a noticeable frown and his lip was quivering ever so slightly, though Bunny could tell he was trying to hide it. The hand faintly gripped his fur and tried to offer some form of reassurance—but Bunny wasn't in the mood for that. All he wanted was Jack back with them, with _him. _He missed the annoying Guardian: his jokes, his laughter, his annoying pranks—

The Guardian of Hope clasped one of his boomerangs and pulled it out, holding it at his side. North raised a thick brow at him. Sandy and Tooth joined them in a small circle, expectant looks on both of their faces. Bunny looked at each of them individually, taking in Tooth's red eyes and Sandy's trembling hands.

They (_He)_ were (_was)_ getting Jack back… and they _(he)_ would make sure Pitch got what was coming to him.

~x~

Jack slowly opened his eyes, blinking them hazily and trying to figure out when exactly he closed them. Pitch stared back at him. His usual grin graced his features and his eyes held promises for Jack—ones that would make sure he suffered.

Thin, pink lips formed a line on Jack's face as he tried not to crack under Pitch's gaze. He was not going to let the man break him. There was no use telling himself that everything would be okay—he knew Pitch was going to do horrible things to him. Jack's only hope was that the other Guardians would possibly rescue him—but this thought was only a small glimmer of hope in his mind. Yes, they were his _family_, but doubt will always eat away at him. 300 years of alienation can do that to you.

A pale, ashy hand made its way to Jack's right cheek and he was suddenly more aware of his surroundings. It was dark everywhere, besides a small candle that sat beside Pitch and him. He was leaned against a stone wall and his knees were almost touching his chest. Thick shackles resided around his wrists and they were attached to a short chain that connected to the wall his back rested against.

Pitch's thumb rubbed against his cheek and Jack let out a small gasp, ceasing his observation. Pitch chuckled and gripped his chin, making sure Jack's gaze stayed on him.

"Hello Jack, have a nice rest?"

Jack didn't respond and instead tried tor ip his face out of Pitch's hold. The grasp tighted and Jack almost let out a whimper; _almost_.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you Jack?"

The white haired spirit shook his head vigorously, hoping the wall would just swallow him all ready. Pitch's smirk grew wider as he leaned into Jack's ear and huskily whispered, "Everything."

A warm tongue flicked out onto Jack's neck and blue eyes widened an entire fraction. _That's_ when he started struggling. This seemed to amuse Pitch greatly, because he smiled.

"Now Jack, don't you remember our deal? You _gave_ yourself to me—willingly."

Jack shook his head again, releasing a whine from the confines of his throat, trying to ignore the hand making its way up his thigh.

"P-Please, don't—"

Pitch grabbed both of his legs, pulling him onto his lap.

"I would cooperate, Jack. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your _family_, would we?"

Tears welled up in Jack's eyes and he bit his tongue, an arm snaking around him to hold his body on Pitch's lap.

Against his better judgment, he started to wiggle only slightly as Pitch continued his ministrations, but immediately stopped when he felt something hard beneath him. _No—_

_No. No. No. No._

Pitch chuckled and bit Jack's neck harshly, whilst pulling the boy even closer—if that was possible—to him. He licked at the red marks forming on the porcelain skin, "Have you ever had sex before, Jack?"

Hands trying to push the Nightmare King away answered his question, so Pitch continued, "Have you ever had sex with a _man _before, Jack?"

Small choked cries answered him this time as thin hands tried and failed at persisting the larger man to back off.

"Hn," Pitch's yellow eyes seemed to smile, "I guess it's never too late to learn."

Befor4e Jack could let out a protest, Pitch's hand was down his pants. He desperately tried to pull away, gaining a few centimeters. Pitch growled a pulled him back by his restraints, glaring at the boy.

"You are trying to gain the upper hand in a game you _wont _win, Jack."

Jack hsook his head, but was stopped when the larger man's lips covered his own. Eh squeezed his eyes shut and yelled into Pitch's mouth. This only seemed to fuel the Nightmare King even more. He rocked up into Jack and relished the fear radiating off of him.

Tears cascaded down Jacks cheeks, his mind begging this torture to be over—Pitch had other plans.

The hand down Jack's pants began tracing the skin, sending chills up and down his spine. Why-? Why was Pitch doing this to him.

"You're so beautiful, Jack." Pitch murmured after releasing the smaller's mouth. He pulled away and locked his eyes with the panting spirit's.

"You reek of innocence," Jack whimpered, closing his eyes, "and virginity."

It all happened too fast for Jack to even think of struggling He was on his back, Pitch looming over him. Then all of his clothes were on the hard floor next to him and Pitch was lacking in clothing as well. He felt the man pull his legs onto his shoulders—then there was pain.

_Pain. Pain. Pain. Terrible Pain. Pain. Pain._

His throat was raw from screamin. Tears wre permanently staining his cheeks. Hands were touching him in places he didn't want to be touched, scraping his body and making him bleed.

Pitch was smiling… laughing.

He stopped before his reached his climax and lowered his head to Jack's ear, "Frost is a beautiful thing, isn't it? So soft, so delicate," he licked the shell, "So… breakable."

Jack continued to sob.

* * *

Bunny sighed and let his head drop into his paws. They had been searching all day, succeeding in finding nothing. Everyone had regrouped at North's, thinking they could refresh themselves with a warm dinner and talk strategy… but none of them were hungry. Especially when all they could think about was Jack in some dark, barren place—with the Boogie Man. They were all reduced to twiddling their thumbs and staring at the floor.

"Aster."

Said Easter bunny glanced up, meeting North's expression. It clearly showed pain and sorrow.

"We will find him, Aster." North said, laying a hand on the fur-coated shoulder.

Bunny nodded, ears falling against his head. Where was Jack? Is he okay? Or is Pitch doing horrible, fear-inducing things to him?

He shivered at the last thought and wrapped his arms around himself.

_Please… Please be okay._

_~Fin_

* * *

_**Whew! Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it!**_

_**The next one will hopefully be up soon and I just want to say that yes, Jack will be rescued in the next chapter. This story isn't supposed to be about Jack being with Pitch and everything he does to him—so yes, he shall be rescued very soon! **_

_**I know there was only a few subtle hints of a **_**possible**_** JackRabbit-ness romance, but there will be more! I swear!**_

_**Please take two minutes out of your life to review! Whether your opinion on this is good or bad, I would greatly appreciate it!**_

_**~Esa**_


End file.
